


Jilted Admirers

by Riathel



Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Missing Scene, Serial: s055 Terror of the Autons, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: Liz comes to say goodbye to the Doctor. He's distracted by a gift from an old friend. Pre-Terror of the Autons.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Third Doctor & Liz Shaw, Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Jilted Admirers

“Doctor,” Liz called out, expectant, “I’m heading off now.” Her personal items weighed heavily in the box she carried.

“Hm,” was all he said, squinting at a flower under a microscope. Then he glanced up. “Oh, you’re free, are you? Come have a look at this.”

Wearily, she indulged him one last time. It looked perfectly ordinary; cellular and vascular structures all intact. “It’s a rose.”

“No poisons,” he muttered, “no explosives, no carcinogens; no, no, it’s not right.” He looked at her without seeing her, eyes distant, too far in his own head to notice her sad smile. “How would you conceal a weapon in a rose, Liz?”

“Isn’t it nearly Valentine’s? Perhaps you’ve an admirer.”

He flinched. “For Earth’s sake, I hope not. No, there’s something I’m missing here. Something needlessly contrived, knowing him.”

“Who’s it from?” she asked, patiently.

“An old... school friend,” he said, somewhat evasive. She hadn’t even realised Gallifrey _had_ a school; but, there were a lot of things she didn’t know about the Doctor.

“Did you get a note?”

His hand flashed out to cover it. “Perhaps.”

“I’d conceal it there.”

“Of course!” he beamed. “Genius, Liz!”

He didn’t notice the door shutting.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [tumblr](https://riathel.tumblr.com). Always accepting prompts for 200 word Doctor/Master fics, just send me a word, kink, or phrase and I'll see what it inspires. Also always happy to chat about these two dumbasses.


End file.
